Apoio
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Até mesmo quando já se está crescido, é necessário o apoio de alguém em que se confia.


**Apoio**

A latinha de coca-cola que servira para matar a sede do estoniano fora devidamente descartada. Já havia um bom tempo que ele e o lituano estavam dentro do carro, percorrendo quilômetros do que apenas parecia ser mato. Não havia um único sinal de civilização, a não ser pelo asfalto, por algumas poucas placas, e pela passagem rara de um ou outro carro.

O loiro reconsta-se no banco de passageiro, observando os dados que estavam balançando ao andar do veículo, relaxado. Aquilo não durara muito, porém, pois logo ele recebera sinais nervosos lhe avisando de que já estava na hora de esvaziar sua bexiga. Já tinha sentido a vontade antes, mas fora por momentos curtos. Tinha certeza de que poderia agüentar.

Seus reflexos entram em ação, e ele faz força em seus músculos abdominais, evitando de urinar naquele momento. Não podia simplesmente relaxar ali. E ele também já podia perceber o refrigerante fazendo efeito.

Sente o sangue correr mais rápido em seu rosto quando puxara de leve a manga da camiseta que o irmão usava. Toris vira o rosto, encarando o irmão mais jovem, que, encabulado, lhe fala em voz baixa.

"Você poderia parar na beira da estrada por um instante?" Questiona, olhando para um ponto qualquer em seu colo. Não gostava de agir de uma forma que lhe parecesse fraco, mas a cada instante seu corpo lhe avisava que necessitava de alívio.

"Por que?" Pergunta o mais velho, com um ar um pouco preocupado. Não compreendera muito bem a sua mensagem, aparentemente. Eduard teria de ser mais direto, por mais que não quisesse.

Ainda mais corado, e um tanto trêmulo, ele aproxima-se o máximo que pode do ouvido do moreno, sussurrando-lhe.

"É que eu quero fazer xixi..."

Admitir ao outro algo tão pessoal daquela forma lhe deixava encabulado. Estava agindo de um modo deveras infantil, mas não era como se compartilhasse de seus hábitos privados com outros, ainda mais se tratando de quando precisava fazer uma necessidade.

"Você já está bem crescido para nós pararmos no meio da estrada não acha? Você consegue se segurar, eu sei." Fala, sem parar de manter-se indo em frente. "Mas Toris, eu estou apertado... E eu não fui antes de nós entrarmos no carro." Retruca, tímido. Só estava fazendo aquilo por causa da situação. Seu membro pulsava cada vez mais, esperando que os músculos fossem relaxados.

Apesar de ser um ato infantil, estava usando as duas mãos para segurar sua virilha, numa tentativa de aliviar o desejo, sem muito sucesso. Pelo menos era melhor do que molhar-se todo ali dentro.

"Segure, Eduard. Quando a gente chegar, pode descer correndo pro banheiro." Fala o lituano, num tom meio maternal e repreensivo. Eduard compreendera a mensagem. E seus ouvidos captaram, também, um leve ressoar de correnteza. Pergunta-se por um instante se aquilo era sua imaginação a lhe pregar uma peça, até notar que estavam passando por um rio, para o azar do estoniano.

Aquela era uma péssima hora para passar tão próximo da água. Podia notar que tanto sua intimidade como seu baixo-ventre doíam por estar segurando-se. Fica mais encolhido no lugar, apertando a região entre suas pernas por cima das roupas com força, os olhos fechados para não poder enxergar, o que só aumentaria a tentação.

Ao perceber o som afastando-se, abrira os olhos, devagar. Encara o irmão mais velho, num pedido desajeitado e silencioso para que ele pare. A resposta fora negativa, mais uma vez.

Aquilo estava incomodando-o em vários aspectos. Não era apenas a necessidade física, mas também por estar quase agindo como uma criança de novo. O lituano tinha razão quando lhe falara que já estava mais do que crescido para fazer cena. Tenta recompor a postura, por teimosia.

Sentar-se direito só servira para aumentar ainda mais a vontade e o incômodo em seu baixo ventre. Desistira de imediato após alguns poucos minutos, retornando a pressionar as pernas e a virilha. Não conseguia, também, segurar os gemidos doloridos em sua garganta.

Toris notara que o mais novo já começava até mesmo a suspirar e gemer. Todavia, ainda estava convencido de que ele poderia segurar até que chegassem ao destino. Sentia um pequeno aperto no peito por fazê-lo passar por isso na frente dele – Sabia que o estoniano era um tanto orgulhoso.

"Toris... Eu preciso fazer xixi..." Resmunga, baixo, corado, encolhendo-se mais ainda no assento. Estava praticamente desesperado. Já ficara encabulado de falar aquilo uma vez, mas sentira a necessidade de lembrar o outro. Continuara com a série de resmungos e protestos tímidos, em sua própria língua.

Não demorou muito tempo para ficar com ainda mais vontade de sair, e acabou tendo que botar as suas mãos para dentro da calça, segurando o volume de sua intimidade por cima da roupa íntima. Fechou os olhos com força, mais pelo constrangimento do que qualquer coisa. Sabia que o barulho dele se ajeitando e seus protestos vocais deviam estar chamando a atenção do irmão mais velho.

O moreno espiou com o canto do olho aquilo. O irmão realmente não estava fazendo cena. Se ele tinha chegado aquele ponto, pensou, era porque devia estar precisando muito, mesmo.

Antes que pudesse achar um bom lugar para parar o carro, teve de virar-se para o lado, pois o estoniano soltara um grito mais alto. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejados, os óculos desajeitados, e ele se encolhia pela vergonha. "Ah, eu to fazendo, Toris...!" Comunicou, ruborizado. O lituano baixou o olhar por um instante, notando que na calça dele havia uma mancha que se alargava aos poucos, denunciando o que estava ocorrendo.

Com um certo esforço, o loiro conseguiu parar, mas ainda não encontrava-se aliviado. Timidamente, foi olhar para baixo. As calças estavam manchadas, e sabia que o mais velho já tinha visto. Olhou para dentro. As mãos estavam úmidas, e isso sem falar da roupa íntima, branca, agora semitransparente.

Ficou quieto, envergonhado pela situação. "Acha que molhou o banco agora, Eduard?" Questionou o lituano, que não sabia se o outro tinha acabado de verdade ou se só conseguira se segurar mais. "Acho que um pouco..." Respondeu, sentindo a sua bexiga incomodando-lhe mais uma vez, insistentemente.

No final, acabara do mesmo jeito de antes, segurando-se como uma criança. Dessa vez a resposta do mais velho fora mais rápida, visto que ele estava ameaçando não agüentar mais uma vez. Era melhor deixá-lo acabar de aliviar-se na estrada. Avisou que ia parar, o que fez o menor ficar um pouco mais eufórico, e seu corpo também.

"Vai logo, por favor!" Implorou, aumentando a pressão com as mãos. Quando notara que o carro tinha parado, imediatamente foi tirar o cinto e abrir a porta, afoito e trôpego, quase caindo no chão.

Recuperou o equilíbrio, e desfez o cinto, quase não se agüentando mais. Porém, assim que o clique da peça de roupa sendo tirada foi ouvido, seus músculos não o obedeceram. Daquela vez era impossível fazer com que parasse. Enquanto gritava consigo mesmo que aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo, sentia-se ficando quente e molhado.

Quando finalmente livrou-se das roupas, já estava quase acabando. A urina já nem saia com toda a força de antes. Derrotado, o de óculos deixou que terminasse ali mesmo, os olhos verdes lacrimejados de vergonha e frustração.

De nada adiantara tirar as roupas. Tinha feito tudo nelas, mesmo. Trêmulo, acabou tendo que vesti-las mais uma vez. O tecido molhado, frio e manchado o lembravam nitidamente do ocorrido.

Segurando o choro, olhou para o irmão, que vira tudo de dentro do carro. Não o culpava pelo ocorrido, mas só a si mesmo. Deveria ter ido antes da viagem. Agora teria de continuar com as roupas daquele jeito, e sabia que morreria de vergonha. Sentia-se como se fosse um garotinho despreparado.

"Eduard, isso acontece com todo mundo, não chore. Eu te ajudo a sair de um jeito bem discreto, sem deixar ninguém notar." Falou, compreensivo. Sentia uma grande vontade de abraçá-lo naquele momento, de deixar que ele chorasse em seus braços, de acalmá-lo. Puxou-o para si de modo desajeitado quando este entrou de novo no carro, fazendo carinho nos cabelos loiros dele.

O estoniano chorou um pouquinho com isso. Deixou que as lágrimas caíssem na camisa do mais velho, que não o repreendia por nada. Sua vergonha era enorme. Enxugou as mãos e os olhos depois que se acalmou mais.

Aquilo servira de lição, de verdade. Mas ter a companhia e o apoio do maior o ajudara muito naquele momento. E também, pensou, todos tinham seus acidentes. Mais sorridente, olhou o outro nos olhos.

"Muito obrigado" Falou, com um sorriso tímido e as bochechas coradas. Recebeu um beijo na testa do outro, e logo ouviu-o dando a partida de novo.

**X**

**Outra coisa velha (AKA last year). Feita de presente~ E porque eu sonhei com a fic, então ela é basicamente verídica (?) Espero que tenha gostado ;-;**


End file.
